1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid reservoir drain systems. More specifically, the invention is a safety drain system that prevents injuries where the drain system interfaces with the fluid in the reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any large fluid-filled tank (e.g., pool, spa, mixing tank, storage tank, etc.) typically has at least one drain formed therein. Frequently, a suction line is coupled to the drain to facilitate removal of fluid from the tank. For example, pools and spas use pumps to continuously pull water through a drain and suction line as part of the water filtration process.
A problem with pool/spa drains (or any other tank drain that would encounter human interaction) is that human hair or extremities can become entrapped in a drain or suction line. Forces at these drains can be as much as several thousands of pounds. At these levels, human hair, fingers, toes, etc. can be violently sucked into the drain/suction line such that a person cannot free themselves from the drain/suction line. In the case of long hair, knots in the hair can readily form behind the drain as the turbulent flow of water moves through the drain and into the suction line. In the case of fingers, toes, etc., the violent sucking of the extremity can cause immediate injury thereto. If the suction force is confined to a small area (e.g., the connection point for a pool's vacuum line), a person's torso could provide a sufficient seal to the suction area thereby trapping the person thereat. Further, if such trapping occurs well under the water's surface, a person could be in danger of drowning. Still further, in extreme cases, intestinal disembowelment could occur if a person's rectal area were trapped over a drain/suction line.